


But You're So Cute When You're Frustrated, Dear

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Wait a minute," Sean says out of breath, realizing why Alex is acting the way he is. "Are you jealous?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're So Cute When You're Frustrated, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireball_Fuchsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireball_Fuchsia/gifts).



> Request via Tumblr as a drabble challenge.
> 
> Title taken from PDA by Interpol.
> 
> Also, a very Happy Birthday to my friend Fireball-Fuchsia! <3

Alex couldn't concentrate on his practice because he was too busy glaring at Sean for laughing at a crummy joke Peter had told him. He nearly trips over his feet several times. For a while now Sean has been hanging out with that new kid, having forgotten about his _true_ friends and it's gotten on every last one of Alex's nerves.

It was almost as if Sean were doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of Alex, but the blonde wrote this off as unlikely. Sean wouldn't be _that_ dumb, would he? These feelings of animosity towards Sean and Peter's friendship, however, seemed to be broadcasting all across the mansion since it was blatantly apparent to everyone.

"I don't get what's so great about that Maximoff guy," Alex mumbles to himself, gasping for air when he stops to take a break from running laps.

 _He's new. People always go crazy over new kids. What did you expect?_ Alex berates internally.

Alex has tried to delude himself into thinking that Peter has strictly good intentions, but the way Peter casually brushes his hands all over Sean tells him differently. Alex knows he has no right to hate Peter for treading on territory that isn't his, but it still feels like he's being cheated on.

He spies Sean and Peter sitting by the fountain, chatting away for a moment longer before departing with a hug that lingers for far too long. Alex rolls his eyes, fixing to walk away himself any moment now but can't bring himself to do it. He's consciously hoping Sean will notice him. Alex doesn't know whether to laugh or scowl when Sean catches his eye.

"Hey, Alex," Sean greets and is, surprisingly, by himself. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just getting some running done," Alex says, regarding Sean with a once over.

"That's cool," Sean comments noncommittally, searching for something to say. "So, did you want to hang out after you're done?"

"What? Did you finally get tired of Peter?" Alex snaps, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Or do you just have nothing better to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Sean asks with a faint chuckle as if it's a joke. "Peter's new and he needs a friend to show him around. That's all."

"It seems like he wants to be _more_ than a friend if you know what I mean," Alex accuses, sounding harsher than he means to be.

"I don't like Peter like _that_ ," Sean swears and maybe Alex would believe him if he said it with a little more conviction.

"Yeah, well, I just don't like him at all," Alex replies in a gruff tone, starting to walk back towards the mansion, leaving Sean to flounder with a response.

"Peter likes you," Sean offers lamely, offering him a sheepish look and cringing when Alex glares at him. "We should all hang out one day and--"

"Oh, he likes me?" Alex cuts off, repeating Sean's words with a sarcastic inflection. "That's nice, because it seems like he's only interested in you."

Sean stops dead in his tracks, bewildered by the hurt in Alex's tone and watches as he strides off in a moment of loss. Then it dawns on Sean. The passive aggressive remarks, the show of overt contempt, and the obvious hurt. Sean breaks out in a wide grin and trots up next to Alex, spinning him around by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Sean says out of breath, realizing why Alex is acting the way he is. "Are you jealous?"

Alex turns to Sean sharply, pink in the face and seemingly adverse to the idea of _him_ being _jealous_ of Peter. Alex grabs Sean by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a hidden alcove against one of the mansion walls whilst exerting a shocking amount panic. Sean would be more taken aback if it wasn't for how hot Alex was right now.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Alex whispers harshly as if he's embarrassed someone will hear.

"You totally are!" Sean exclaims, lighting up with hilarity.

"You shut your mouth," Alex warns but Sean just grins at him like a cheshire cat.

"I'd prefer it if you shut it for me," Sean challenges, running his hands up Alex's chest.

Alex's face is burning from nerves and adrenaline, so much so that he can't help but indulge Sean. Alex presses Sean up against the stone wall and captures his mouth in a frustrated and heated kiss that rakes both of their breaths away. Sean clings to the front of Alex's shirt and rolls with the punches as he tries to keep up with Alex's over zealous tongue.

Sean makes a satisfied little noise in the back of his throat and lets his mouth get plundered for all he's worth. Alex fists a hand in Sean's ginger hair and pulls on it lightly, pressing his hips deliberately into Sean's to illicit a surprised gasp. They break away before things can get too hot and heavy and Alex is left reeling when he sees Sean openly pleased with himself.

"You made me jealous on purpose, didn't you?" Alex inquires ruefully, panting softly.

"I can't help it," Sean admits, nipping at Alex's lips. "You're a whole lot sexier when you're angry."

"Then how about we go to my room, so you can see just how _sexy_ I can really be," Alex growls low in his throat. He bites at Sean's neck with promise and murmurs against freckled skin. "You're gonna regret making me jealous."

"I'm actually counting on it," Sean replies with mischievous grin.


End file.
